This invention relates to an optical fiber connector for easy installation and manufacture.
A conventional optical fiber connector shown in FIG. 6 includes a housing 6 having an isolating protruding plate 60 formed therein and isolating the housing to a first compartment 61 and a second compartment 62. The two compartments 61 and 62 are in communication with each other allowing a fiber cable 5 to pass in a deformed way. A cover 7 having a corresponding complementary structure to the compartments 61, 62 of the housing 6 is securely engaged to the housing as shown in FIG. 5. The conventional fiber connector can fix the fiber securely. However, to install the fiber in the connector is cumbersome and manufacture of the connector is difficult because of the complicated structures of the cover 7. Therefore, it is requisite to invent a new fiber connector which is allowed to firmly secure the fiber easily and also has a simple structure for easy manufacture.